The Birthday
The Birthday is the first episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the forty-fifth episode of the series. Summary A NOT SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY - On the morning of Elena’s 18th birthday, is busy planning a party, but is focused on searching for any clues that might help her discover where Stefan is. is also searching for Stefan, while trying to protect Elena and keep her from doing anything that would draw ’ attention. Meanwhile, Klaus and Stefan are busy trailing a werewolf named Ray Sutton. Now working at the Mystic Grill along with , is struggling to understand why he keeps seeing the ghosts of and Anna since he was brought back to life by ’s magic. Meanwhile, does his best to watch over Elena and Jeremy while dealing with his grief over ’s death. Finally, Caroline and face a new and unexpected challenge. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Guest Cast * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star * Malese Jow as Anna * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Co-Starring * Lilly Roberson as Sofie * Cherilyn Wilson as Blonde girl * Diany Rodriguez as Claudine * Sarah Cooper as Keisha Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore. **This is the first episode since Miss Mystic Falls to feature Stefan as an antagonist. * This is the first episode of the first chapter of Season Three, The Ghosts Chapter. * There is a time jump from As I Lay Dying to this episode, with 2 months having passed, as confirmed by Damon in the episode. * has been working at the Mystic Grill for the summer. * hasn't been seen by any of the Mystic Falls residents since As I Lay Dying. * A photograph of Jenna and Alaric can be seen in the Gilbert House. * Andie dies in this episode due to Stefan's compulsion. * This episode has many similarities with the'' episode, Pilot: ** Stefan stalks Andie before killing her, as Damon did with Elena in the pilot (although he didn't kill her). ** After Matt wishes Elena a happy birthday and ignores Caroline, she says "''He hates me" which is the same thing Elena said to Bonnie in the pilot about Matt. She also said that their breakup led him to using drugs, which is remotely similar to why Jeremy started doing drugs, as a way to deal with Vicki's death. ** After finally seeing Stefan after two months, he greets Damon with "Hello, brother." Damon said this to Stefan in the Pilot episode. * Caroline and Tyler make love for the first time in this episode. * This episode marks Klaus' first attempt to create a hybrid. * This is the second episode to celebrate a birthday, the first being 162 Candles and third being Our Town. * This is the first episode that Elena's birthday is celebrated. * Since this is Elena's 18th birthday, she is now the sole, legal owner of the Gilbert Building until Jeremy turns 18. * This is the first episode this season that Bonnie has the least amount of screen time. * This is the first season premiere to feature Klaus. *This episode wasn't on Elena's actual birthday, June 22. Body Count * Andie - killed by Stefan (through compulsion) Production Notes * First episode in which Sara Canning is not credited. This is the first season premiere to not feature Jenna. * This is the first season premiere to feature Alaric, Anna, and Klaus. It is the only season premiere thus far that both Alaric and Anna were in. * In Behind the Scenes photos for this episode, Stefan's appearance in clothing is similar to that of Damon in the start of Season One as that he is wearing all black clothing. * There have been talks that the episode would be named "Bloody," ''but Zap2It revealed on August 11, 2011 that the episode would be called ''The Birthday. * hasn't told anyone about seeing Anna and Vicki yet, except for Matt, but Matt didn't take him seriously, saying that he often sees Vicki(his sister), too. * From this episode until Graduation, Joseph Morgan (Klaus) is a series regular. * This is also the first appearance of Klaus as a series regular (not counting his first 3 appearances were he was portrayed by Matthew Davis). * This is the 2nd season premiere to feature Carol. The first was Season Two's The Return. * This is the 2nd season premiere to feature Vicki. The first was the series premiere episode. * This is the last episode of the series to be written by Kevin Williamson; he left the show soon after. Continuity * Jenna is seen through a photograph with Alaric. It was first seen in As I Lay Dying. She was last seen in The Sun Also Rises when Klaus staked her. * Andie Star was last seen in Klaus. * Klaus, Carol, Vicki and Anna were all last seen in As I Lay Dying. * This is the second season premiere in a row to feature Caroline in a cliffhanger. The first was The Return when Katherine smothers her with a pillow before becoming a vampire. Behind the Scenes * This episode was watched by 3.10 million viewers in North America. Quotes :Alaric: Hey Elena... Happy Birthday. '' :'Damon: ''Morning. '' :Elena:'' Hey, I was gonna— (sees Damon naked as she turns around) ''OH! :Damon: Hey, you should learn to knock, what if I was... indecent. :Caroline: (About Matt) ''He thinks we're dating. '' :Tyler:' ''So does my mother. :Damon: Stefan, for sure. :Alaric: How do you know? '' :'Damon:' ''It's his signature, it's the reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. That's the damn thing, he put the bodies back together. :Alaric: Back together? :Damon:'' Definitely Stefan.'' :Caroline: (To Tyler, when Elena's out of sight) Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them! :Stefan:'' My brother still on our trail?'' :Klaus: He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that. :Stefan: No, no no. Let me handle that. :Klaus:'' Why should I let you leave?'' :Stefan: Cause you know I'll come back. :Klaus: Do I? :Stefan: You saved my brother's life, I'm at you're service. :Klaus: Aah, you all sound so tedious, aren't you even having the least bit of fun? :Stefan: I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more. :Caroline: (About Matt)'' He hates me. His hatred of me has driven him to drugs!'' :Elena: He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you. :Damon: Well, hold the fort down, will ya? :Alaric: You mean the fort full of my drunken history students? :Damon: Drink more, you will feel less weird. '' :'Elena:' ''I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing. :Caroline: What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day, and you can't get on with you're life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles. :Elena:'' Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?'' :Elena: (To Caroline) I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan. :Elena: (To Caroline about Stefan) You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish. :Damon: Stefan. :Stefan: Hello, Brother. :Damon: ''You don't write, you don't call.'' :Stefan: ''I need you to stop following me, causing some... problems.'' :Damon:'' 'With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks? :Stefan: What you're supposed to do is let me go.'' :'''Damon: I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. You're walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you.'' :Stefan: ''See, the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go.'' :Stefan: (To Damon) Let. Me. Go. :Elena: We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims? :Damon: Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's. :Elena: ''What?'' :Damon: ''He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard.'' :Klaus: (To Stefan) You never stop caring about family, do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go. :Elena: (On the phone) Stefan, if this is you, you'll be OK. I love you, Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go. Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= Thebirthday.jpg|Alaric, Elena and Damon at Elena's party at the Salvatore Mansion 301VampireDiaries0002.jpg 301VampireDiaries0012.jpg 301VampireDiaries0044.jpg 301VampireDiaries0058.jpg 301VampireDiaries0104.jpg 301VampireDiaries0120.jpg 301VampireDiaries0128.jpg 301VampireDiaries0141.jpg 301VampireDiaries0162.jpg|ej 301VampireDiaries0180.jpg|ae Screenshot_1804.jpg Screenshot_1805.jpg Screenshot_1808.jpg 301VampireDiaries0288.jpg 301VampireDiaries0289.jpg 301VampireDiaries0292.jpg 301VampireDiaries0299.jpg 301VampireDiaries0327.jpg 301VampireDiaries0345.jpg 301VampireDiaries0350.jpg 301VampireDiaries0363.jpg 301VampireDiaries0362.jpg 301VampireDiaries0364.jpg 301VampireDiaries0374.jpg|j 301VampireDiaries0380.jpg|b 301VampireDiaries0382.jpg|j 301VampireDiaries0401.jpg|v 301VampireDiaries0402.jpg|j 301VampireDiaries0407.jpg|j 301VampireDiaries0410.jpg|an 301VampireDiaries0417.jpg|m 301VampireDiaries0422.jpg|j 301VampireDiaries0502.jpg|k 301VampireDiaries0507.jpg|k 301VampireDiaries0508.jpg 301VampireDiaries0517.jpg 301VampireDiaries0528.jpg 301VampireDiaries0538.jpg 301VampireDiaries0543.jpg|da 301VampireDiaries0556.jpg|da 301VampireDiaries0561.jpg|ad 301VampireDiaries0570.jpg|ad 301VampireDiaries0593.jpg|ad 301VampireDiaries0597.jpg|ad 301VampireDiaries0599.jpg|ad 301VampireDiaries0603.jpg 301VampireDiaries0615.jpg|ad 301VampireDiaries0622.jpg 301VampireDiaries0627.jpg|ec 301VampireDiaries0641.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries0642.jpg|c 301VampireDiaries0644.jpg 301VampireDiaries0651.jpg 301VampireDiaries0697.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries0698.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries0718.jpg|da 301VampireDiaries0728.jpg|da 301VampireDiaries0729.jpg 301VampireDiaries0739.jpg 301VampireDiaries0748.jpg 301VampireDiaries0773.jpg 301VampireDiaries0779.jpg 301VampireDiaries0801.jpg 301VampireDiaries0803.jpg|k 301VampireDiaries0823.jpg 301VampireDiaries0843.jpg 301VampireDiaries0844.jpg 301VampireDiaries0863.jpg 301VampireDiaries0887.jpg 301VampireDiaries0904.jpg 301VampireDiaries0925.jpg 301VampireDiaries0926.jpg 301VampireDiaries0954.jpg 301VampireDiaries0970.jpg|mj 301VampireDiaries0980.jpg|mj 301VampireDiaries0998.jpg|mj 301VampireDiaries1008.jpg|ce 301VampireDiaries1012.jpg|ecm 301VampireDiaries1016.jpg|em 301VampireDiaries1073.jpg 301VampireDiaries1084.jpg 301VampireDiaries1099.jpg 301VampireDiaries1131.jpg 301VampireDiaries1136.jpg 301VampireDiaries1159.jpg|mc 301VampireDiaries1177.jpg|mc 301VampireDiaries1201.jpg|a 301VampireDiaries1205.jpg 301VampireDiaries1207.jpg|da 301VampireDiaries1215.jpg 301VampireDiaries1226.jpg|ce 301VampireDiaries1247.jpg|ce 301VampireDiaries1264.jpg 301VampireDiaries1281.jpg|ce 301VampireDiaries1300.jpg 301VampireDiaries1302.jpg 301VampireDiaries1304.jpg 301VampireDiaries1327.jpg 301VampireDiaries1357.jpg 301VampireDiaries1361.jpg 301VampireDiaries1377.jpg 301VampireDiaries1384.jpg The birthday 8.jpg 301VampireDiaries1463.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1468.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1482.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1490.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1492.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1497.jpg|dc 301VampireDiaries1525.jpg 301VampireDiaries1547.jpg 301VampireDiaries1559.jpg 301VampireDiaries1564.jpg 301VampireDiaries1580.jpg|mj 301VampireDiaries1618.jpg|mj 301VampireDiaries1679.jpg|ae 301VampireDiaries1683.jpg|ae 301VampireDiaries1713.jpg 301VampireDiaries1717.jpg|a 301VampireDiaries1724.jpg 301VampireDiaries1729.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1732.jpg|ct 301VampireDiaries1778.jpg 301VampireDiaries1783.jpg 301VampireDiaries1844.jpg 301VampireDiaries1846.jpg 301VampireDiaries1874.jpg|cr 301VampireDiaries1875.jpg|c 301VampireDiaries1881.jpg|cr 301VampireDiaries1887.jpg|c Thebirthdaystilltyandcaroline.jpg|Caroline and Tyler at Elena's 18th birthday party 3.01-1.jpg|Damon drinking at Elena's 18th birthday party the_birthday_1.jpg the_birthday_3.jpg the_birthday_4.jpg the_birthday_5.jpg the_birthday_6.jpg the_birthday_7.jpg the_birthday_8.jpg The birthday 8.jpg The birthday 7.jpg The birthday 6.jpg The birthday 5.jpg The birthday 4.jpg The birthday 3.jpg The birthday 2.jpg The birthday 1.jpg Thebirthdaystilltyandcaroline.jpg |-|Promotional= tvguidefilming.jpg|TV Guide behind the scenes of TVD |-|Behind the scene= tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o6_500.jpg|Behind the scene as they shoot Nina Dobrev tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o1_500.png|Damon sitting and Elena in front of the mirror tumblr_lpt4bz4NvZ1qgiopro1_500.jpg|Candice and Michael on set BTS-S3-Ian.jpeg BTS-S2-Ian2.jpeg BTS-Ep1-S3.jpg Tvds3-01bts.jpg Tvds3-02bts.jpg Tvds3-03bts.jpg Tvds3-04bts.jpg Tvds3-05bts.jpg Tvds3-06bts.jpg Tvds3-07bts.jpg See also Category:Season 3 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Featured Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Birthday episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters